tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Lloyd Hollingsworth
General Hollingsworth is a United States Army general. He took office as the 33rd Vice Chief of Staff of the United States Army on January 31, 2012. His previous assignment was as an adviser to Hawk and the G.I. Joe team. History Early years and education Lloyd James Hollingsworth III was born on 8 August 1923 in Mobile, Alabama. He graduated from the United States Military Academy (West Point) with a Bachelor of Science degree in June 1975. He also earned a Master's Degree in Education from Auburn University, and a Master's Degree in Business Management from Webster University. He is a graduate of the Infantry Officer Basic and Advanced courses, the U.S. Army Command and General Staff College, and the U.S. Army War College. Military career Hollingsworth was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant after graduation from West Point. His initial assignment was to the 3rd Infantry Division (Mechanized) in Germany where he served as a Rifle Platoon Leader in A Company, 1st Battalion, 7th Infantry and Scout Platoon Leader in the Combat Support Company, 1st Battalion, 7th Infantry. Following this assignment and attendance at the Infantry Officer Advanced Course, he was assigned to the 82nd Airborne Division at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, where he commanded the Combat Support Company, 2nd Battalion (Airborne), 508th Infantry and served as the Assistant S-3 (Operations) for 1st Brigade, 82nd Airborne Division. Hollingsworth's first direct involvement with the Joes was during the Joes' suspension following the Battle of Springfield. He, General Ryan and Admiral Dyson all arrived at the Pit to conduct an investigation, along with Hawk. The officers were alone in Joe headquarters when Cobra launched an attack. The four men heavily armed themselves and fought back against the invading BATs, and later a group of Vipers led by Cobra Commander and Destro. During the fighting, Ryan and Dyson both gave their lives to allow the others time to escape and to destroy the Pit before it fell into enemy hands. Having witnessed the threat of Cobra first-hand, Hollingsworth immediately reinstated the Joe team, advising them on occasion. When Cobra stole the government's top secret electronic "black box" from Joe headquarters, Hollingsworth warned Hawk that government officials would ruin Hawk if he didn't retrieve the black box, and suggested he send a small recon team into Cobra Island before attempting to retrieve it. As the Joes arrived on the island, Cobra's civil war had just begun. When Dr. Mindbender made a deal with the United States on behalf of Serpentor, it was Hollingsworth who organized the Joes' involvement in the civil war on Serpentor's side. He gathered up much of the team without Hawk's knowledge and brought them to the U.S.S. Flagg before the Joes landed on the island. When the battle ended embarrassingly for the Joes thanks to Cobra's last minute deal-making, the committee of generals who oversaw the Joes -- the Jugglers -- decided to disavow any knowledge of the incident and blamed it all on Hawk and Hollingsworth, claiming they acted without authorization. The two men were arrested and placed under psychiatric care at a small hospital in Virginia. Meanwhile, most of the Joes involved on Cobra Island were taken into custody, as well. Hollingsworth and Hawk could do nothing, but didn't have to thanks to the arrival of the remaining members of the Joe team, who went underground when their teammates were arrested. They staged a rescue operation, and freed their commanders, while at the same time exposing the Jugglers' cover-up. Hollingsworth's reputation was hurt somewhat by the incident and he even served as one of the Jugglers for a short time. General Hollingsworth advised the Joes on many more occasions, until the team was shut down in 1994. MUX History General Hollingsworth has had no contact with the Joes since the team was reinstated in 1997. Vice Chief of Staff of the United States Army Hollingsworth was nominated and confirmed on 14 December 2011 to be the next Vice Chief of Staff of the United States Army. He took office as the 33rd Vice Chief of Staff of the Army on 31 January 2012. Since then he has re-joined the Jugglers, and occasionally intervenes in the Joes' favor on their behalf. Trivia Due to some apparent art and coloring errors, Hollingsworth appears as both a white man and black man, as well as being in the Army and the Air Force. Larry Hama has said that Hollingsworth was always intended to be a black man and an Army officer. On the MUX, RL Vice Chief of Staff General Lloyd Austin is the inspiration for the expansion of General Hollingsworth's background and development. Category:characters Category:Jugglers Category:US Army